


Kiss It Better

by wraithsonwings



Series: Since The Fall Timestamps [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Will Graham, Post-Season/Series 03, Scar porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Will stubs his toe.  Hannibal makes it all better.</p><p> </p><p>Set somewhere between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6281608/chapters/14393494">Since The Fall</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6700303">Poke The Bear</a>, but stands alone just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, [Weconqueratdawn.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn)
> 
>  
> 
> I dunno if this qualifies for the Mature rating, but better safe than sorry, eh?

Will woke suddenly, slightly disoriented. He had to piss so bad that it was painful. _What time was it?_ He fumbled with his watch, finally getting it to light up. However hard he squinted, he couldn’t make heads or tails of it. _Fuck it._ He released the button and dropped his hand back to his side. He felt surprisingly good. With all that whisky, he expected to be very hungover. His bladder forcefully reminded him of why he was awake. He sat up and swung his legs out of bed. The world shifted. It spun when he stood up and tried to take a step. Will sat down hard. _Shit. He was still drunk. No wonder he didn’t feel like dying yet._

 

Will eventually made his way to the bathroom, took an immensely satisfying piss, washed his hands, and stumbled back to the bed. The swaying of the boat was messing with whatever balance he had left. He smashed his toes into the foot of the bed.

 

“Shit!”

 

He sat down quickly and pulled up his injured foot. _Fuck that hurt._ He rubbed at his toes and gave them a wiggle. They seemed to move okay. With a sigh, he stretched back across the bed and laid his head on Hannibal’s belly. A hand came up and gently pet his hair.

 

“Are you alright, Will?”

 

“Yeah, I just stubbed my toe.”

 

“So I gathered.”

 

The hand on his head was curling through the hair, softly scratching along his scalp. Will sighed.

 

“It hurt.”

 

“Would you like me to have a look?”

 

Will nodded under Hannibal’s hand.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

As Hannibal shifted to turn on the bedside lamp, Will sat up and turned to face him. He blinked stupidly for a moment in the bright light. Hannibal propped himself against the headboard and motioned for Will to give up his foot. Will stretched his left leg out and rested the foot in Hannibal’s lap. Will almost purred as Hannibal rubbed his foot and carefully felt along all his toes.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I stumbled into the bed on my way back from the bathroom.”

 

“How drunk are you?” Hannibal’s smile slipped into giggles.

 

“I dunno, doctor, how drunk _are you_?”

 

“Somewhat. It appears we haven’t slept it off.”

 

“Should I even let you near my foot?”

 

Hannibal looked so affronted that Will burst into laughter.

 

“Relax, doctor. I trust you.”

 

“As you should.”

 

Hannibal finished his careful examination. He switched to a gentle rub.

 

“Nothing broken. Nothing to be done.”

 

“I disagree, doctor. There is something I think you need to do.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“Kiss it better.”

 

Hannibal cocked his head at Will, calculating. Will just smirked and waited. Hannibal came to some sort of conclusion, as he broke into a smile. It gave Will goose bumps. Hannibal very pointedly held eye contact and slowly lifted Will’s foot to his lips. Will could feel hot breath on his toes. Hannibal’s thumb was still softly drawing circles on the top of Will’s foot, when he pressed a kiss to the smallest toe. Will shivered. It tickled even through the ache. Hannibal’s lips crawled along each digit placing a kiss on each in turn. A comfortable warmth settled in Will’s stomach as Hannibal finished.

 

“All better, Will?”

 

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper.

 

Will was transfixed as Hannibal gently turned his foot and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the arch, and then another, and another until he reached the ankle.

 

“Lay back, Will.”

 

Will obeyed, stretching his hands above his head. Hannibal continued to kiss up the inside of Will’s calf. Will’s eyes slid closed and he relaxed just feeling the heat of Hannibal’s mouth and tongue. It inched closer and closer to his knee and stopped. Will groaned his displeasure, but when he opened one eye he found Hannibal trying to untangle himself from the bed sheet. He looked flustered, unable to come out on top. Will laughed. He spread his legs to give Hannibal some room to work. Hannibal shot him an angry look. _Angry puppy maybe..._ Will laughed harder. Hannibal finally emerged triumphant, kneeling between Will’s legs.

 

“There, I win.” Hannibal beamed.

 

“You sure did.” Will snorted.

 

Will dissolved into giggles. Hannibal quickly joined him, curling against Will’s belly. Will felt him shake.

 

“It’s not that funny, Hannibal.”

 

“I know.”

 

Hannibal straightened up and wiped his eyes. He took a gentle hold of Will’s hips and gave them a light squeeze. Hannibal returned his attention to the leg he’d abandoned. He draped it over his shoulder and then continued his kisses up the inside of Will’s thigh. They were open and wet, tongue teasing. When Hannibal reached the crease where leg met body, he dragged his tongue painfully slowly along it. The warmth in Will’s belly stirred.

 

“Mmmm... That’s nice, Hanni.”

 

Will buried a hand in Hannibal’s hair. He hooked his leg across Hannibal’s back and pulled him closer. Hannibal buried his face in Will’s groin. That hot mouth tongued along his sac and placed kisses on his soft cock.

 

“As wonderful as that feels, Hannibal. It’s a lost cause.”

 

“No, it isn’t.” Hannibal’s breath tickled his lower belly. “You seem to enjoy it, and I’m enjoying it.”

 

Hannibal placed one last kiss, and took one last inhale.

 

“You and the smelling.” Will chuckled.

 

“What? You smell wonderful.”

 

Will shrugged with a sigh. “Whatever floats your boat.”

 

They both froze a moment before bursting into giggles. They stared at each other a few seconds longer. Hannibal broke eye contact to return to placing kisses on Will’s belly. Will closed his eyes and just sank into the feeling of that hot mouth. It moved up to his belly button, and the tongue dipped in quickly before moving across his stomach. The mouth and that tongue caressed every inch of his scar. Will arched his back into it. A soft moan escaped him. As he settled back to the bed, Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal. He loosely crossed his ankles at the man’s lower back. Hannibal had kissed his way up to a nipple and took it into his mouth. He suckled it a moment.

 

“I told you I’m a lost cause, Hanni.”

 

“I heard you.”

 

Hannibal’s warm, wonderful mouth made it’s way up to Will’s throat. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pulled him in under his chin. The way Hannibal kissed, sucked, at his neck, Will knew there would be marks. He groaned at the possession. Hannibal gave him a small bite. Will felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach stir. It felt nice.

 

Will pulled Hannibal’s face to his. Will wanted to taste that mouth. He just kissed Hannibal’s lips first, at both corners before the middle. Will sucked the upper lip into his mouth and nibbled at it. Hannibal’s tongue teased back. Will released the lip and chased Hannibal’s tongue with his own. It was a lazy back-and-forth of tasting and teasing. Hannibal’s familiar weight was on him, sheltering him. Will arched against him just to feel him, to feel a part of him. The warmth in his belly spread out. It spread through his limbs. It felt like love. It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Join me on Tumblr.](http://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
